


What a Surprise

by 12Manurp, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda want to visit Sarek`s parents, but they find a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek).
> 
> The parst with a () is when they were talking true the bond.
> 
> Maybe there are parts were the grammar is wrong, sorry my mother language is Spanish so, but let my know if you like it. Its my first job.

Sarek and Amanda came to the house of Sarek´s parents very early, sarek have claim that his parents wont have a problem.  
The get very quickly, Sarek don't knock the door he just enter.

Amanda said: Sarek what are you doing?

Sarek responds: Don't worry my wife i still know the door´s combination.

Amanda responds: Yes but we should ask for permission first.

Sarek responds: I lived here once, i don't think it will be a problem if we enter.

Amanda responds: Ok, if you said so.

They enter and they walk to the living room, and quickly the ear some odd sounds, suddenly Sarek crouched and ran to a wall and Amanda of course did the same.

Amanda said: what ha......

Sarek responds: shhhhhhh.

Sarek: (I believe I saw something but I'm not sure)

Amanda walked to the living room and see something that she will never have believe.

Amanda: (you mean the fact that your parents are having sex in the couch?)

Sarek: (so, i wasn't mistaking? )

Amanda: (no, i think you saw pretty clear)

Sarek rise his head and look again to the living room and corroborate his wife affirmation.

His mother was completely naked on top of his father lap, and his father was of course completely naked also, and he saw how how T´Lara move and moan on Skon´s ear, and Skon were reciting a poem to T´lara´s ear.

Sarek: (i can't believe this, they knew we were coming)

Amanda: (yes, they were waiting for us in one hour)

Sarek: (yes, but is unacceptable)

Amanda: (come on, don't be so dramatic, ones i catch my parents on the pool, i didn't use the ppool like for 5 months, you sould be happy that they are still happy together. how many years they have been married?)

Sarek :(they have been married 75 years, but..)

Their thoughts were interrupted when they ear T´Lara´s moans, suddenly they stop and start kissing, they start to kiss like humans.

Amanda: (They just kiss?)

Sarek: (apparently they are)

Amanda:(why?)

Sarek:(before my parents get married my father had an accident and the only way that my mother found to get married with my father was human kisses, given that lips have many nerves)

Amanda:(So, you like my kisses?)

Sarek:(my wife is not time to discuss that)

Suddenly they ear when Skon lay down on the couch and T´Lara sit on top.

Amanda simply observed how T´Lara´s breasts were completely stunning, they were big but not fall, and T´Lara has her eyes well close.

Amanda:(your father recuperate very fast)

Sarek:(my wife i don't want to discuss my fathers erection intervals)

Amanda:(ok, but I'm just saying that your mother is a very happy wife like me)

Amanda kiss Sarek on the cheek

Sarek just rise his eyebrow

 

They continue listening to T´Lara´s and Skon´s moans like for another half and hour.

When they finish T´Lara lay down on Skon´s chest and kiss him so deeply.

Amanda:(Oooo. It's so.romantic)

Sarek:(no, it's not)

 

T´Lara said: my husband we have to take a sonic bath, our son will arrive soon.

Skon: Of course my wife, as always you are correct.

T´Lara: my husband you take the bath first and than i will take it. I will reorganize the couch.

Skon: no, you take the bath first i will organize this.

T´Lara:very well my husband as you wish.

Sarek immediately stand up when his parents left the room.

Sarek: (lets go to the door, we should wait for the correct hour the next time)

Amanda:(you should have listen to me)

Sarek:(yes my wife, the next time i will be more intelligent )

They walk in silent to the door and then 15 minutes later Sarek knock the door, and after 1minute T´Lara open the door.

T´Lara: my son it's a pleasure see you again, and also see your wife again.

Sarek: for my its a pleasure see you again.

T´Lara: please come in, your father is waiting for us on the living room.

The rest of the afternoon they spend a delicious day. They they said their good byes and walked to the car.

Amanda: it was awkward sitting on the couch.

Sarek: yes but I didn't see any spot.

Amanda: well this will be a very good history to tell our grandchildren

Sarek: we will never speak again of this.

Amanda: ok, as you wish my husband.

And Sarek doesn't even raise and eyebrow.

 

Amanda: come on, it was funny.

Sarek drove the filter quiet the whole road home.

Fin..


End file.
